UWF Tag Team Championship
The UWF Tag Team Championship is the only title in the tag team division in the Ultimate Wrestling Federation. The title began on June 4, 2005 at UWF Inauguration Day. =Stats and Info= * The Tag Team Championship have been active for 1099 days. * There have been a total of fifteen different reigns. * There have been a total of eight different teams to hold the Tag Team Championship. * There have been a total of eighteen different people to hold the Tag Team Championship. * The Mortal Kombatants have the record for most reigns as a team with four. * Reptile has the record for the most reigns as an individual with four. * The Mortal Kombatants have the record for the longest reign with 415 days. * Luke Bearl & Marv have the record for the shortest reign with 14 days. * The Mortal Kombatants have the record for the longest combined reigns with 606 days. * The Mortal Kombatants have the record for most successful title defenses with 8. * The only Mega Events that the Tag Team Championship has changed hands are the Extreme Pain Fest Deluxes. =Title History= UWF Tag Team Championship Name Date Won Active Days held Event Match Notes Mortal Kombatants & Reptile 6/4/2005 74 days UWF Inaguration Day Defeated Deadly Duo and Spiderz in a Ladder Match Empire Sidious & Darth Maul 8/17/2005 42 days UWF Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2005 Defeated Mortal Kombatants, Spiderz, Little People, Tornado & Superman, Thor & Rhino, and Bones in a Gauntlet Match Mortal Kombatants(2) & Reptile(2) 9/28/2005 33 days UWF Pain #42 Defeated Empire Bones Bone & Smiley Bone 10/31/2005 52 days UWF Pain #59 Defeated Mortal Kombatants Ginyu Force & Burter 12/21/2005 41 days UWF Voltage #4 Defeated Bones Spiderz & Scarlet Spider 1/31/2006 49 days UWF Voltage #8 Defeated Ginyu Force Bones(2) Bone(2) & Smiley Bone(2) 3/21/2006 21 days UWF Voltage #12 Defeated Spiderz Ginyu Force(2) & Burter(2) 4/11/2006 23 days UWF Voltage #15 Defeated Bones Mortal Kombatants(3) & Sub-Zero 5/4/2006 84 days UWF Voltage #17 Defeated Ginyu Force titles inactive (7/20/2006)- (3/27/2007) Mario Brothers & Luigi 4/3/2007 102 days UWF Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2007 Defeated Mortal Kombatants in an open challenge titles inactive for 285 days Luke Bearl & Marv 4/24/2008 111 days UWF Shockwave #12 Defeated Mario Brothers Bones(3) Bone(3) & Smiley Bone(3) 8/13/2008 37 days UWF Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2008 Defeated Luke Bearl & Marv in a Tables Match Luke Bearl(2) & Marv(2) 9/19/2008 14 days UWF Shockwave #27 Defeated the Bones titles vacated Mortal Kombatants(4) & Sub-Zero 10/11/2008 415 days UWF's Crazy Saturday Event Thing #2 defeated Mario Brothers in tournament finals titles inactive (2/12/2009) - (11/16/2012), (4/8/2013) - (3/11/2014) Justice Society of America Lantern & Flash 8/6/2014 1 days UWF Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2014 defeated Mortal Kombatants season break (8/7/2014) - present =Title Designs= The Tag Team Championship has gone through a couple of different designs during its lifetime. The first design was used on Here Comes the Pain. The champions wore the titles during season one. The design was still used during season two however the champions did not wear the titles to the ring. The reason was because Joe Evenson realized how much of a pain in the ass it was to play story mode every time the titles changed hands. With season three UWF moved over to Smackdown vs. RAW 2006. A new title design was created and it was used from season three to the middle of season six. In the middle of season six, UWF moved over to Smackdown vs. RAW 2007. The design of the titles changed with the move. This new title design was used from the middle of season six to the end of season nine. When UWF returned with its second volume, the belt design went back to its original HCTP design. This is the design that is currently being used. Tag_Team_Championship_HCTP.jpg‎|Here Comes the Pain design (June 4, 2005-December 2, 2005) Tag_06.png|Smackdown vs. RAW 2006 design (December 3, 2005-October 24, 2007) Tag_07.png|Smackdown vs. RAW 2007 design (October 25, 2007-February 11, 2009) Tag_Team_Championship_HCTP.jpg‎|WWE 12 design (November 17, 2012-present) Category:UWF Category:Championships in CAW Category:Tag Team Championships in CAW